Where The Fire Still Burns
by Lady of the Lake2
Summary: Logan has been attacked, he's not healing so well this time. Jean, Scott and Raven (original char) need to help him fast. Somebody may be experimenting with him again and he may not be so lucky this time around..that is if he considered living through t


"Raven," Scott yelled down the corridor, "It's Logan - they found him." 

**"Is he...?" She blurted running after him.**

"He's alive.. But..." he hesitated as they reached the door to the Med.  Lab.  "Raven... Jean says there is still something wrong."

**Raven pushed open the door leaving Scott behind her.  **

**The form on the table was loosely covered with a white gauzy fabric.  His face, while not covered with the fabric, was coated with a thick pink gel like substance.  She noticed the same substance covered the rest of his body as well under the gauze **

**"Jean?" Raven said to the tall, slender woman in a lab coat who was using her telekinetic abilities to retrieve objects from a surgical cart before her.  "What is that stuff"**

**"It's a cell regeneration accelerator, " she said turning to look at her.  "He was badly burned Lauren.  His powers of regeneration are… well they seem to be a little slower than I have ever seen them before…1 just wanted to help them along.  He has not regained consciousness even once and 1 can not probe his thoughts at all."**

**"Pain block …?"**

**"I don't think so.  A block 1 would be able to sense.  This is just empty, hollow..."**

**--- RAVEN--- The name roared in her head accompanied by a sharp pain at her temples.  Grabbing her head in her hands and wincing Raven let out a soft moan.**

**"Lauren, what is it?" Jean said grabbing her shoulders.**

**The pain subsided as quickly as it had started.  "God that was Logan's voice," she said breathlessly.**

**"What?? Where??"**

**"In here, in my head," she frowned still cradling her temples.  "It was his voice but it was not him Jean!"**

**"Not telepathy either, I heard nothing, felt nothing." Jean said puzzled.**

**"Logan has never called me Raven, Jean…never." She walked over to him and reached out tentatively to touch his tousled hair.  Can we get this stuff of him Jean I need to touch his skin."**

**Raven's mutant abilities were those of healing and energy powers.  Her healing talents, while astounding, were limited only to mutants.  Anyone without the mutant gene was unaffected no matter how hard she tried.  Her ability to weild and control vast amounts of energy was just as astonishing and there seemed to be no limit there.**

**"Sure," Jean replied, "His face was hardly burned at all I was just hoping a little boost might help him regain his strength quicker," she replied lifting the gel like mask from his face.**

**His skin was slightly ruddy but flawless no sign of burns or trauma at all.  Raven reached out and placed her palms on either side of his face.  It was cool and damp from the gel.  She let the familiar energy flow from deep within her core out to her palms and into Logan's body.  She felt a unusual tugging sensation.  Logan's body started to struggle even in unconsciousness.  Slicing through the healing gel his adamantium claws burst forth from his hands.  Raven shook as flashes of fire and explosions rocked her vision.  Immense heat seemed to launch right through her link  with him and into her body.  She screamed and released him.  His shaking stopped and claws retracted his body was as still as before.  His breathing was slow and steady, barely audible.**

**A bright blue glow enveloped Raven.**

**"Lauren!"  Jean cried as the glow got larger.**

**"Oh…" she moaned collapsing on the floor.  Scott was through the door in an instant helping Jean get her onto the small sofa.**

**"What happened Jean?" Scott asked. "Your thoughts don't often sound panicked!"**

**"I do not know.  She was attempting a healing and something went wrong."**

**"Logan has never needed help healing," he said matter-of-factly.**

**"No…." Raven said, her eyes fluttering open.  "Did not try to heal him just wanted to link with him… see what's wrong."  Sitting up she grimaced "That's twice today someone has tried to burst all my synapses."**

**"What do you mean someone?" Scott asked, his ruby quartz visor flickered in the light.**

**"That voice in my head a few minutes ago Jean, it was Logan's voice but it was not him calling me, but someone want's me to think it was.  They could not have known." She mused getting up from the sofa.  Her first step was shaky and she looked at her friends.  Scott reached out to steady her.**

**"I'm ok" she smiled.**

**"Known what Lauren?" Jean asked.**

**"Jean, Logan has never called me Raven.  But that voice in my head screamed 'Raven' in what I would swear was Logan's voice."**

**"He has been through quite an ordeal," Scott offered.**

**"Scott does Jean ever call you Cyclops even when she is mad at you?"  He shrugged.  "I know Logan better than anyone, we are more than just our mutant abilities to each other."**

**"Ok you said twice?" Jean said as they stood over the**

**gel-covered form of their friend.**

**"Just now when I probed him –you know like I did when you were having those headaches Scott."**

**"Uh huh," he nodded**

**"Well it was like I was hit by lighting or more like lava – Damn it was hot.  That has never happened before. Usually it's Rogue who gets zapped by her powers. Something is wrong, really wrong. It's like a part of Logan is still trapped there where this happened to him."**

**"You have been training really hard with the Professor all this week Lauren, are you sure it was not some transference of your powers?  Maybe when you linked with him you instinctively tried to protect him from what you saw in his mind and turned it on yourself. **

****


End file.
